inspector_gadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Inspector Gadget (1983 TV series) episodes
:For the 2015 revival TV series, see List of Inspector Gadget (2015 TV series) episodes. This is a list of episodes for the Inspector Gadget TV series running from 1983-1986. Season one # Winter Olympics - December 4, 1982 (later aired under Gadget in Wonderland on December 9, 1983) # Monster Lake - September 12, 1983 # Down on the Farm - September 13, 1983 # Gadget at the Circus - September 14, 1983 # The Amazon - September 15, 1983 # Health Spa - September 16, 1983 # The Boat - September 19, 1983 # Haunted Castle - September 20, 1983 # Race to the Finish - September 21, 1983 # The Ruby - September 22, 1983 # A Star is Lost - September 23, 1983 # All That Glitters - September 26, 1983 # Movie Set - September 27, 1983 # Amusement Park - September 28, 1983 # Art Heist - September 29, 1983 # Volcano Island - September 30, 1983 # The Invasion - October 3, 1983 # The Infiltration - October 4, 1983 # The Curse of the Pharaoh - October 5, 1983 # MAD Trap - October 6, 1983 # Basic Training - October 7, 1983 # Sleeping Gas - October 10, 1983 # Gadget's Replacement - October 11, 1983 # Greenfinger - October 12, 1983 # Gadget Goes West - October 13, 1983 # Launch Time - October 14, 1983 # Photo Safari - October 17, 1983 # Coo-Coo Clock Caper - October 18, 1983 # The Bermuda Triangle - October 19, 1983 # The Japanese Connection - October 20, 1983 # Arabian Nights - October 21, 1983 # Clear Case - October 24, 1983 # Dutch Treat - October 25, 1983 # The Great Divide - October 26, 1983 # Eye of the Dragon - October 27, 1983 # Doubled Agent - October 28, 1983 # Plantform of the Opera - October 31, 1983 # Don't Hold Your Breath - November 1, 1983 # Gone Went the Wind - November 2, 1983 # King Wrong - November 3, 1983 # Pirate Island - November 4, 1983 # MAD Academy - November 7, 1983 # No Flies on Us - November 8, 1983 # Luck of the Irish - November 9, 1983 # Prince of the Gypsies - November 10, 1983 # Old Man of the Mountain - November 11, 1983 # The Emerald Duck - November 14, 1983 # Do Unto Udders - November 15, 1983 # Did You Myth Me? - November 16, 1983 # A Bad Altitude - November 17, 1983 # Funny Money - November 18, 1983 # Follow That Jet - November 21, 1983 # Dry Spell - November 22, 1983 # Smeldorado - November 23, 1983 # Quimby Exchange - November 24, 1983 # Weather in Tibet - November 25, 1983 # Unhenged - November 28, 1983 # Snakin' All Over - November 29, 1983 # In Seine - November 30, 1983 # Tree Guesses - December 1, 1983 # Birds of a Feather - December 2, 1983 # So It is Written - December 5, 1983 # Fang the Wonder Dog - December 6, 1983 # School for Pickpockets - December 7, 1983 # Quizz Master - December 8, 1983 Season two # Magic Gadget - September 14, 1985 # The Great Wambini's Seance - September 21, 1985 # Wambini Predicts - September 28, 1985 # The Capeman Cometh - October 5, 1985 # Crashcourse in Crime - October 12, 1985 # Gadget's Gadgets - October 19, 1985 # Gadget in Minimadness - October 26, 1985 # The Incredible Shrinking Gadget - November 2, 1985 # Gadget Meets the Grappler - November 9, 1985 # Bad Dreams Are Made of This - November 16, 1985 # Ghost Catchers - November 23, 1985 # Busy Signal - November 30, 1985 # Focus on Gadget - December 7, 1985 # Mad in the Moon - December 14, 1985 # N.S.F. Gadget - December 21, 1985 # Tyrannosaurus Gadget - December 28, 1985 # Gadget's Roma - January 4, 1986 # Gadget's Clean Sweep - January 11, 1986 # Gadget Meets the Clan - January 18, 1986 # Gadget and Old Lace - January 25, 1986 # Gadget and the Red Rose - February 1, 1986 See also * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas }} Category:Episode lists